Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a server that configures a distribution function of an application effective to a user terminal as a typical electronic device that determines whether to execute a function or not based on a radio field intensity of a directly communicable wireless connection established with other devices. The server configures a distribution function of an application effective to a user terminal when the radio field intensity of the directly communicable wireless connection established with other servers is within a specified range at boost of the server itself.